


【授权翻译】Dangerous Games 危险的游戏

by GlaireG



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Natsume Week 2017, Prompt: Favorite Chapter/Episode/Arc, or at least they look like they are, youkai games are dangerous
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG
Summary: 夏目被叼在他长久以来一直信任的那生物的真身的上下颌间。名取感觉愤怒在心中升腾，同时感到某种深切的哀伤在胸中作痛。他的宠物和其他所有这些他大概视为友人的妖怪如此地背叛了他，这会让夏目伤心欲绝。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】Dangerous Games 危险的游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dangerous Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934982) by [FoxInBox_aka_FIB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxInBox_aka_FIB/pseuds/FoxInBox_aka_FIB). 



引起他注意的是大地的颤动。名取不确定是什么造成了这一现象，但这里靠近夏目居住的地方，而他有一种不好的感觉：这与那个男孩有关。每次这附近出现什么麻烦，夏目总是会被卷入其中。

树木在夕晖中投下黑而狭长的影子。这景像确实美丽，但同时也给人一种不祥的感觉。他考虑了一下要不要召唤自己的式神，但最终还是放弃了。她们在两天前的一项格外艰难的工作中受了伤，现在仍然很疲劳。他只是用符咒掩盖住自己的存在，并且为了以防万一，做好了随时用咒语呼唤柊的准备。他希望他不需要那么做，但也明白最好时刻准备周全。

前方的某处传来了一声响亮而饱含愤怒的低吼。这声音足以让人寒毛倒竖，足以让他僵立在原地。古老的直觉在他心中涌起，催促他转身逃跑，或是躲起来并祈祷发出那声音的东西没有发现他。他对抗那种冲动，将它压下去，并告诉自己这是他的工作。这是他不能逃避的常态。

同时他知道，如果发出这种声音的妖怪能够在像他一样强大而富有经验的人心中唤起这样具有压倒性的直觉，他必须追踪它，确保它对于这附近的居民不构成威胁。尽管明白这个道理，他仍举步艰难，甚至因为双腿的颤抖难以站稳。

促使他从恍惚中清醒过来并继续前行的是一声尖叫。他在心中暗骂，因为他认出了这声音。如果这响动是夏目发出来的，那么确实有不好的事情发生了。

当他沿着小路转过弯时，他将自己藏进了葱茂的树影的庇护中。如果他先被狂躁的妖怪杀死的话，那反而是在帮倒忙。于是他花了片刻窥视，以便判断事情的状况，想出一个最好的对策。

他看到的场面让他怔在原地，脸上血色尽失。他将手攥成了拳头，试图让它们停止颤抖。他感觉他的呼吸都要停止了，因为即使他的式神也在这里，即使再给他十个更加强大的除妖师，他也知道他们没有胜算。在那块小小的林间空地间滚滚波动的妖力几乎能将他压倒在地，几乎能将他肺叶中的空气榨干。

夏目被叼在他长久以来一直信任的那生物的真身的上下颌间。他挣扎着，尖叫着，胳膊被压在身体两侧，双腿则在奋力蹬踹，拼尽全力试图逃脱。他的周围到处都是的妖怪，小的，大的，强的，弱的。它们中的大多数都在树下围观，同旁边的妖怪们窃窃私语，没有一个上前帮忙。他们中的大多数甚至在喝彩，大声地为那头妖兽加油，脸上挂着形态各异而形状可怖的笑容。

这是最糟糕的那种背叛。名取感觉愤怒在心中升腾，同时感到某种深切的哀伤在胸中作痛。他的妖兽和其他所有这些他大概视为友人的妖怪如此地背叛了他，这会让夏目伤心欲绝的。

（他的心中有一个声音在说：前提是，如果他活下来的话。另一个声音则窃语道：如果这件事让他不再信任妖怪，那也许也不是什么坏事。他将两个声音丢到脑后，希望能集中精神想出一个救出夏目的方案，尽管那可能意味着把他自己搭进去。）

名取感到自己的指甲在紧握的拳头中嵌入手掌。他深吸了一口气让自己镇定下来。如果他能够分散它们的注意力，那么夏目也许能自己挣开然后逃脱。他只能祈祷这个简陋的方案能够成功，并祈祷那男孩会抓住机会逃脱。

他正准备召唤柊，希望着他颤抖的手中的封印能对阳光下的那块空地中的强大生物们造成哪怕一点点的伤害。就在这时，夏目将一只胳膊挣脱了出来，锤了那只巨兽一拳。它哀嚎了一声，消失在一片烟雾里，然后空地上的一切都安静了。那烟雾还尚未完全散去，林间空地上便传来了新的一阵喝彩。名取呆滞在原地，目瞪口呆地看着夏目被抬到半空中。

尽管那男孩在表面上做出了抗议，他在欢笑，仿佛他没有在仅仅几秒钟前还被叼在那头曾保证要保护他的妖兽的上下牙间，仿佛那些巨大的牙齿根本就没有碰到他，仿佛这件事对他来说只是寻常。名取怀疑夏目甚至都没有意识到他方才有多接近死亡。

名取没有将手从符印上移开，但他也没有像计划中的那样闯入林地。他只是继续看着，同时感觉冰冷的寒意沿着脊椎向下蔓延。

一个身形巨大，模样介于马和别的什么野兽之间的妖怪昂起了头。仿佛受着那妖兽的控制，风也随着它的动作扫过林地。名取之前从未意识到铃铛的叮当声也能听上去如此阴森可怖。那妖兽的嘴并没有动，但名取知道这响亮而带着回声的话音不可能来自于林地上的其他生物。

“ 夏目大人赢了。 ” 它宣布道，眼睛闪闪发亮。

名取目瞪口呆。夏目大人？他知道有些妖怪在利用夏目的同时也对夏目心怀敬意，但听到这样强大的妖怪如此称呼夏目仍然，说实话，令他震惊。这样强大的妖怪通常过于骄傲，以至于不会对其他生物表现出这样的尊敬。

夏目再次笑了起来，要求妖怪们把他放下来。它们照做了，并且马上提出要喝酒庆祝他赢了斑。名取看见夏目拒绝了酒，同时让那只刚刚还在叼着他，现在则呈现出猫的形态的妖兽爬到他膝上。

渐渐地，聚集着的妖怪们纷纷坐定，开始享用仿佛凭空出现的酒食。名取惊恐地看着夏目自愿地咽下妖怪们递过来的食物，自若地和他身边大大小小的造物闲谈。他们似乎全都泰然地享受彼此的陪伴。尽管妖怪们在男孩身边时常嬉闹得过分，夏目用一句话便能让它们重新规矩起来。

这景象时常既让人难以置信，又令人心生敬畏。名取从来没见过任何一个人类，除妖师也罢，其他能看到妖怪的人也罢，能如此被妖怪们拥护。纵使是除妖师的式神，也不会对主人如此敬爱。

而忠于夏目的，并非只是几个低阶的妖怪而已，而是数十个，其中还包含若干个格外强大的家伙。夏目并没有意识到，他实际上掌控着一支能轻易扫平整个除妖师群体的力量。

夏目在他人无法进入的灵与怪的世界中愈陷愈深，他的世界即使是名取也永远无法完全触及。亲眼目睹这情景令名取恐惧，因为他明白夏目和那种存在多相处每一瞬都是在渐行渐远。名取目睹着夏目以他从未见过的方式放松欢笑，并怀疑现在再想要把那男孩拉回来是否已经为时过晚。

（他也怀疑那是否真的对夏目来说是最好的。他希望自己仍然能够只看到人类与怪物的分别，而不是在世界的黑白之外看见千层灰度。夏目实在颠覆了他的认知。）

他又看了一会儿，确定他年轻的朋友在这群妖怪之间确实安全后才敢动身离开。为了彻底安心，他还是放出了一个能在夏目回到藤原夫妇温暖的家后通知他的护符。然后他轻叹了一声，苦笑着将夏目留给了他的友人们。

（他并没有注意到，一个妖怪在看着他离开。她的眼睛在金色的阳光下闪着锐利的光；她朱唇轻挽，露出一口或许过于锋利的牙齿，优雅地吐出一口浓重的，似乎带毒的烟雾。她等待他踏上那条小径，背影在去往镇上的路上渐渐消失，才轻盈地从树上跃下，回到了欢快的宴饮中。）

当她回到夏目的视线中时，她尖锐的一面已经完全消失了，取而代之的是爽朗的笑容和热忱的赞美。她明白那除妖师的心里都想了些什么，但她更希望将那男孩留在她的世界里，越久越好。从其他妖怪向她投去的会心的目光看来，这样希望的不只她一个。

夏目是 _他们_ 的——即使他放任自己被人类的世界的牵绊，也不会改变这个事实。）

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者的话】  
> 我在最后时刻赶上了！夏目周第三天的题目是“最喜欢的章节／集／片段”。我决定写第三季的最终集：《夏目游戏帐》，因为这集真的超治愈。（然后我让一个除妖师掺和了进来，并让他意识到如果夏目黑化的话除妖师们就有大麻烦了，从而 “毁掉”了美好的故事。）
> 
> 希望你们喜欢这个故事！欢迎留评论给我～明天再见! …也许吧…
> 
> 【译者】  
> 啊这篇好难翻译，明明不长却格外费时，都怪作者太太的语言太优美了！我尽力啦，祝大家食用愉快～喜欢的话请点回英文原作给作者太太点小心心哦！


End file.
